Unexpected Love
by mlordmlady
Summary: Quinn is the obedient daughter who follows her parents' wishes. Forced into a marriage she never wanted, can she live a happy life with a guy she never met? Rated M for your safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Trapped

Quinn Fabray was always the good girl. Born into a well-off family, she had anything she wanted in just a snap. With hardworking parents whom she only saw during holidays and whenever they feel like visiting her, she paid them back by being the good daughter—straight As, captain of the Cheerios, member of the Church's choir, she had anything every girl in Lima, Ohio wanted to have. Except she wasn't happy.

All her life all she wanted is to be free. Just once. Just a taste of freedom. She didn't know she would like it. Until it became uncontrollable. It started during the last quarter of her senior year, where she lost her focus on her studies and she suddenly realized she needed some break from being the good daughter everyone expects her to be. She became friends with members of a certain choir group called the New Directions, a very much loser group in the caste system of her high school world. But those people were the only people who accepted her for who she is and what she is. True, there were singing competitions but the bond she had made with these people is something that she will cherish for a lifetime. Before that, she always went home after cheerleading practices and studied her lessons. Then she started hanging out with those kids and realized it's okay to make mistakes sometimes and life does not revolve on studies. There were night-outs which she never told her parents (because she knew they'll just overreact once they discover about it) and sometimes the whole gang just went from proper to crazy. But she was happy with them.

Now, she's graduating and she's looking forward to a better future with these people. Most of them are staying for community college which Quinn plans on doing also; some of them are moving to bigger cities like Rachel Berry who got a scholarship in Yale School of Music. Quinn plans on taking a degree in Literature and dreams of becoming a teacher someday or a writer or even a librarian; she loves reading and writing.

Yes, she is graduating. But not valedictorian. So now she can kiss her dreams goodbye since the whole deal is that I she graduates top of her class, she can do whatever she wants in her life. She's still graduating with flying colors but not valedictorian so she has to succumb to whatever her father, Russell Fabray, is planning.

So that when her mother tells her that she needs to fly to New Haven, Connecticut to marry this Sam Evans who's going to be the heir of the company her father's company had merged with all she can say is the word "fuck" which her mother found surprising given the fact that she's the perfect daughter. She tries talking some sense out of her dad but she fails.

"It's for the best, honey. The company's been down these past few months and that's the only solution to the problem. Besides, we had a deal. If only you did your best," her father said before the night of her flight to New Haven.

"Dad, I don't know this Sam Evans and I'm your daughter! I'm not just someone you could sell for a bargain! I am your daughter!"

"You will eventually learn to love him. He's a great guy, I heard. Plus, you're attending Yale so that you'll be fit for their company. Go pack your things. Good night." With that, Quinn accepts defeat as her father puts a kiss onto her forehead. And now she's trapped.

She never really had a serious relationship with guys her age. Well there was Finn Hudson, whom she dated briefly before he dated Rachel and god knows where he is right now. There was a little tinge of fear because she never committed herself to someone, and talk about marriage for this matter. She only had a few things to bring with her in New Haven. Aside from her books, there were DVDs to keep her company, plus her clothes (she needed not to bring her entire wardrobe because her father will pay for all her needs), some toiletries, and she's set. She's ready for New Haven and whoever this Sam Evans is.

* * *

The flight was uneventful for Quinn and she decided she'd take a cab to the nearest diner since she's starving.

"Can I have your order?" She was still checking the menu when the waiter whom she thought to be Sam (because of his nameplate) went to her. He had that goofy smile and a muscular body that other customers (especially women) threw glances at him.

"Do you need more time? I'll just get back to you," she heard him say which snapped her back to reality.

"No, it's alright. I'll have a chicken sandwich and apple juice, please." There was a tone of shyness in Quinn's voice as she tried to look away with the waiter's green and piercing eyes.

"Sorry, we're avoiding chicken right now because of the flu virus."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Hmmm. What's your bestseller. I'll just have that," she says as she caught him smile at her words.

"You're new here, huh? Your food will be served asap." He says as he jots down her order in a small piece of notepad.

"Yes. From Ohio."

"I lived here my whole life. You know, the city's amazing. If you need anything, just call me."

* * *

Quinn's order came to her table in 5 minutes followed by a wink from Sam the waiter. She absolutely knew he was flirting with her but who knows he may have a girlfriend waiting for him while she's actually about to marry someone who also has the same name as him. Being a bit of a rebel, she also threw him glances and flirty smiles which eventually found their way in the toilet secretly devouring each other's bodies, taking in each other's breaths, and colliding themselves.

"Oh, fuck." She says as she unbuttons his polo. His smell was kind of surprising, because she knows waiters do not wear perfumes or was she way too judgmental?

"I'm coming." He breaths in the scent of her. Early this morning he did not know he would be actually having sex with someone on the day he meets his future wife. _She better be hot like this one or else I'll get a divorce_, he thought. He smacks her lips onto hers and plays his hand on her breasts down her hips and thighs.

"Sam. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"I love it when you say the magic word." She heard him say it in between breaths and pauses. _What the hell is happening to me_, she thought. She was never like this one. Rebellious, flirty, slutty. But she liked it. She likes how he's body connected with hers in an instant; she liked how his lips smacked and devoured hers like it's the only thing he wants. She wants him. He wants her. They knew it. But it is terribly bad timing.

"No. Stop, stop. I can't… We can't do this." She said, as she stares at him with wonder at how she instantaneously gave herself with a man she barely knew.

* * *

It was as if her "good daughter voice" was talking to her as she rode the cab going to the building where she will meet her fiancé and his father. _That was crazy and shameful, what did you just do_, were some of the words that filled her mind. She arrives then and checks herself in the restrooms whether she looked like someone who just had sex with the most random guys she'll ever had sex with. She realized she looked okay, even classy and checked for her breath as if they could smell his breath within her.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Evans." She says at the receptionist in the lobby whom she find pretty. She noticed most women in the building looked gorgeous, too. _Can't that Sam Evans find someone else here?,_ she thought.

"Who among them? We have a lot of Evans here, that's why it's called Evans and Co."

_Is she taking me for an idiot? Of course I know that!_ "Well actually Mr. Bill and Sam Evans, I have an early dinner with them."

"I see. I think their schedule's cleared up for you. Someone will escort you to Mr. Bill's office."

* * *

It was an enormous room, Bill's office. There were a lot of books sitting at the corner, an iMac for his convenience, and a picture of his wife. She just stood there looking at the pieces of furniture and the paintings hung on the wall.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Quinn turned as he saw a man who looked at his late 50s with a smile beaming at the edge of his lips.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, sir." She really did not know how to introduce herself. She never planned or prepared how she'll introduce herself.

"I'm Bill, Sam's father. He'll be here in a minute, he'll be coming from work."

"Oh. I guess he'll be a few floors down, right?" She tries to start a casual conversation with him, avoiding the awkwardness of the situation.

"No, not exactly. Oh, I think that's him." He gestures his hand to the direction where Sam was standing.

"Hi, I hope we'll make a good couple." She heard him say and she swears she knew that voice. That voice echoed in the toilet while they were doing it.

She finally stands and turns from where she's sitting. Confirmed, it's Sam the waiter.

And all Quinn can manage to say is, "Seven hells."

* * *

_Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be writing as soon as I can! Kindly R &amp; R_

_mlordmlady_


	2. Chapter 2

_After so many years... (really sorry about that). This is chapter 2 of Unexpected Love. This is more of like a filler chapter since I'm not sure in which direction this is going. Again, reviews are much appreciated. Thank you. :)_

* * *

"Why? What's the matter? Do you know each other?" Bill said when he saw the reactions of the young individuals in his front.

"Well, um…" Quinn couldn't think of an answer. How can she tell her soon to be father-in-law that she had just a quickie a few hours ago with his son?

"I saw her at the restaurant today. In fact, I waited at her." Sam answered, to cut off the awkwardness that is building inside the office.

"That's great. No need for more introductions, at least. So we're moving here fast—the wedding's gonna be in a month. Quinn, I already arranged for your room in our house—at least that's where you'll be staying until you two get married and move into your own apartment. Oh, and before I forgot, your engagement party's next week, and I hope you could invite some of your friends—post it in Facebook, or in Twitter—let everybody know that our two families and companies will be joining."

_It is all happening so fast_, Quinn thought. At one point she had a whole life planned for herself, and right now, she already do not know where she's headed.

"I'll just take her home tonight, let her settle in the house." Sam, being the natural gentleman that he is, said.

"Okay. Good night, Quinn, and welcome to the family." Bill said as he kissed on the cheek his future daughter-in-law."

* * *

Both of them were quiet on the ride to Sam's family's house. No one dared say a word, which obviously created an awkward atmosphere inside the car. The silence was killing them both—all the more since the more they stayed quiet, the more they remember what transpired earlier. Young, wild, and free, indeed.

When the car pulled up, Quinn can't help but notice the house—its intricate design, the hugeness of it, and of course, the thought of the money spent to build it. _If they are this rich, why is he still wasting his time waiting at tables?_ Quinn thought.

Sam helped Quinn bring her things into the guest room. When everything was settled, Sam finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe we did _it_ even before we get married." Sam chuckles, trying to lessen the awkwardness inside the room.

Quinn raised one of her eyebrows. "Let's just pretend nothing happened. It will be soon and it's gonna be over."

"No, it won't be. We're stuck with each other forever, don't you realize that? Don't worry. Our secret is safe with me." Sam whispered to Quinn as he walked out of the room.

_What am I gonna do now? What have I gotten into?_ Quinn thought before she tucked herself in to bed.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful." She woke up at his voice, panicking how he got inside the room, and what the hell he is doing there. _Did we do it again? Oh my god_… Quinn thought.

"I thought to bring you some breakfast since it's already 8 in the morning and you still haven't come down."

"Thank you." Quinn said as she stood up to get her breakfast.

Sam couldn't help but blush at seeing Quinn in her pyjamas. It was the cutest thing he saw this morning.

"What?" Quinn said, noticing Sam's smile.

"Nothing. Well, I was hoping I could accompany you today in school. You can enroll, and we can go to someplace…"

"I can enroll on my own. And besides, don't you have work?"

"They'll understand that a beautiful fiancée comes first." Sam winks.

"Uhm… as I have mentioned, I can enroll on my own. And besides, I want to have a look of the city by myself."

"Oh, okay. I just thought we could get to know more of each other… Oh, by the way, are you free tonight? My friends want to meet you."

_He really wants to know me_. Quinn thought. _Despite what happened, he seems a really nice person. _"There's no escaping from you, huh? I think I'll be home before 6."

"See you later, Quinn, and thank you."

* * *

_A/N: Very short chapter, I told you... What do you think? Will try to writer better the next time. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is Chapter 3... it's still short since I just want to let Quinn have a glimpse of Sam's life. I'll try to squeeze in the engagement party in the fourth episode. I hope you all enjoy this. Please read and review (I'll only post the next chapter once I get at least 3 reviews). Thank you!_

* * *

Much to Quinn's surprise, she actually enjoyed touring the city. She liked the business of the people, the hustle and the bustle of the city, and all these tall buildings towering over her—a small girl in a big city. She is, as a matter of fact, a bit nervous for the event this night—Sam will be introducing her to his friends, and she does not have a bit of a clue as to what she will be wearing tonight. She does not want to be a showoff, but at the same time, she still wants to look her best. That is why after she enrolled in Yale, she bought a few clothes to match the upcoming parties and introductions she will be a part of for the engagement.

She was home by 5, so she immediately took a shower and started preparing herself. She put on a little makeup—just a little, enough to highlight her lips for the night, she does not want to look like a clown when she gets there. Just by 6, Sam knocked on her door.

"Hey, Quinn. You ready?" Sam said, and just like that, Quinn felt nervous again. She's not quite sure what she's nervous about—meeting his friends, or _being with him again_.

"Hey… I don't know where we're going, so I dressed neutral today." She said as she walked out of the room. _She looks beautiful_, Sam thought. Her dress accentuated her curves and revealed just the right amount of skin, _and those toned legs, quite a bit of a dancer, I guess_, Sam thought. He never paid much attention to Quinn while they were doing _it_—because it all happened so fast, and because she's a glorious kisser.

"You don't need to worry—you look great." Sam complimented, making things more awkward between them.

On the way to the car, he opened the car's door for her, _a gentleman_, Quinn thought. It was a quiet ride again, so Sam played something to minimize the silence.

The familiar tune hit Quinn—it was her favorite lullaby.

"Clair de Lune, Debussy." Quinn said. "You don't look like the classical music sort of guy." She continued.

"You don't look like the classical music sort of girl, either." He said. "It's a famous tune, but I still like it."

"Well, it's my favorite tune—when I was a kid, my mom used to play this before I sleep."

They spent the rest of the ride listening to more classical music, and the silence was no longer awkward between them.

"My friends are really excited to meet you, so please excuse any drastic behavior they are about to do." Sam jokingly says just before they get out of the car.

"I promise to be proper." Quinn joked, realizing that suddenly, she became comfortable to be with Sam. _Well, there's no harm in trying_, she thought.

* * *

The club was full of people that night, and although Quinn was quite used to this scene—being the heiress of a company, she had her taste of nightclubs and partying, still she found it quite difficult to project a slutty image with a bunch of people she barely knew. All of that feeling was erased when Sam held her hand, reassuring her that everything will be alright. To her surprise, she did not let go of his hand, and she realized she was ready to play the fiancée role.

He led her into a bunch of guys and girls which she considered his friends—and they were all beaming with smiles as he finally introduced her to them.

"So guys, this is Quinn, my fiancée." Sam said, in his very casual, boy-next-door style.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you." Quinn said, nodding at every person in the group. There was Michael, Sam's best friend since high school, his girlfriend, Miranda, Paul, Leslie, and Arty. _They all look decent, I guess it won't be difficult to be friends with them_, Quinn thought. The girls already kidnapped Quinn from them to have a small talk with her, so Sam was left with Michael, Paul, and Arty.

"Wow… you're a lucky bastard, Sam." Michael said when the girls were already far away from them.

"Tell me, did you two already do it?" Arty teases.

The straightforward question made Sam blush, but of course, Quinn is not a girl he considers a "kiss and tell."

"I can't tell you that." Sam jokes.

"Oh yeah, boy, you two did it!"

"Hey, she's not like that." Sam retorted. "Anyway, I want all of you to be nice to her. I'm still trying to get to know her, to see if everything will work out. I hope you all approve of her."

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? She's beautiful, she looks smart, she's totally a package, bud." Paul said. "So when's gonna be the wedding?"

"It's gonna be a month from now, I think. The engagement party's next week, so I'm expecting the gang will be complete." He said as they all drink from their glasses and eye the girls chatting in the corner.

* * *

Quinn had a very nice time with Sam's friends. She felt very welcome in their clique and she's glad she's made new acquaintances in her new world. It will help her adjust to married life with Sam, with those people she now knows. She appreciates Sam's effort of being a gentleman and letting her get to know his friends—she considers it his way of letting her into his life.

"Thanks for today." Quinn said just before they went into each other's rooms. She stepped closer to show her sincerity to Sam.

"I had fun. Well, they really enjoyed meeting you. They want another get together this week, before the engagement. Will that be alright with you?"

"Of course. I want to tell you that your mom wants to have lunch with me tomorrow."

"Really? I guess everybody wants to meet you now that we'll be getting married. I'm sorry if everybody's bombarding you."

"It's no problem, I mean… I think I can get used to being with you." Quinn said, looking straight into Sam's eyes. He steps much closer, leans in, and Quinn already knows where this is gonna lead—she's still unsure of her feelings, she knows she likes him, but she's also afraid of what will come next… so she pulls away instead.

"Good night, Sam."

He understands where she's coming from—_it's all happening so fast in her head, might as well give her some space_, he thought. Feeling rejected, he lets go of her instead and says, "Good night."

* * *

_Sorry about that, still short. But I'll try to write longer in the next episode. I'm still deciding on the tone of Quinn and Sam's relationship. Hopefully by the fourth episode, I'll be able to narrate the engagement party. Please review! (3 reviews before episode 4) Thank you!_


End file.
